Velvet Club?
by hanabira1415
Summary: Souji menemukan hal aneh pada Velvet Room... WARNING: Fic gaje dan penuh OOC. P3PxP4


Hai!  
Uh... well... I know I should finish my stories, but...  
Readers pernah mengalami writer's block? Dimana penulis ga ada ide untuk nulis fic? Yeah, itu yang terjadi pada saiah... (ato lebih tepatnya saiah lagi ga mood untuk nulis) What a pity...  
Anyway, coz lama ga masukin fic/update 2 fic saiah yang terlantar, saiah akhirnya masukin nih fic. Nih fic udah saiah bikin berbulan-bulan sebelumnya, tapi entah karena apa saiah lupa memasukkannya ke fanfic... -_-"  
Baiklah, silahkan baca fic gaje dan ancur ini...

DISCLAIMER: Semuanya udah tau kalo P3P & P4 milik ATLUS...

* * *

Velvet Club?

Di suatu hari yang panas, entah mengapa Souji ingin ke Velvet Room...

Souji: Eh... knapa tiba-tiba keinget Velvet Room ya? Kesana aja deh, mana tau bisa fuse persona bagus

Akhirnya sang MC Persona 4 tersebut berjalan dari sekolahnya yang panas ke south shopping district yang malahan lebih panas dari sekolahnya. Saat Souji mo membuka pintu Velvet Room, dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan pintu itu.

Souji: Aneh deh... tapi apanya ya? Pintunya tetap biru, tetap berukiran ga jelas, tetap bercahaya... Alamak! Cahayanya warna-warni kayak lampu disko!

Souji dengan segera membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat... lampu disko warna-warni menggantung diatas! Ada dance floor pula lagi!

Souji: GYAA! Aku nyasar kemana ini!

Igor: Selamat datang di Velvet Club!

Souji: Velvet Club? Apaan tuh?

Igor: Idih~ jadi anak mah jangan kampungan dong! Ini idenya Elizabeth, adik Margareth!

Souji: He? Sekarang orangnya mana?

Igor: Tuh!

Di tengah-tengah dance floor ada Elizabeth, Margareth dan seorang cewek dengan earphone berambut coklat kemerahan lagi nari. Souji juga baru menyadari kalo ada dua orang cowok sedang duduk di sofa sambil megang gelas. Yang satu berseragam biru, berambut perak, dan bermata kuning seperti petugas velvet room lainnya, yang satu lagi berambut biru dengan earphone abu-abu menggantung di lehernya.

Rambut biru: Kamu... *hiccup* yakin ini ga... *hiccup* mabukin...?

Rambut perak: Ya enggaklah! *hiccup* tadi aku cuma ngambil... *hiccup* jus apel kok! *hiccup*

Rambut biru: tapi kok rasanya... *hiccup* ga kayak apel yah...? *hiccup*

Rambut perak: meneketehek! *hiccup* nanti kita demo... *hiccup* si Igor yang malsuin *hiccup* jus apel dengan minuman ga jelas ini! *hiccup*

Souji: *sweatdrop* Siapa tuh?

Igor: Yang rambut biru itu adalah tamuku dulu yang namanya Minato, yang satu lagi adiknya Margareth dan Elizabeth, namanya Theodore alias Theo!

Souji: Yang rambut pendek pake baju serba biru itu yang namanya Elizabeth ya?

Igor: Benar sekali anakku!

Souji: Kalo cewek yang lagi nari itu?

Igor: Itu mah, namanya Kaori!

Margareth: Souji-sama! Ayo nari ama kami~!

Elizabeth: Ayo! Ayo! Makin banyak makin asyikkkk~

Kaori: Yup yup!

Kaori langsung narik-narik tangan Souji ke lantai. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa sekali Souji ikut nari ama yang lainnya. Bahkan Minato, Theo dan Igor ikutan nari!

Igor: Ayo goyang~ duyu~

All but Souji: Asyik~! Asyik~!

Suasana menjadi semakin gila! Bahkan para persona keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya dan ikut nari ama mereka!

Orpheus Telos: Master-master kita pada nari!

Izanagi no-Okami: Wah! Asyik nih~

Messiah: Ayo kita nariiii~!

Helel: Sip!

Lucifer: Aku mo jus jeruk~ Pelayan! Hei! Yang idung panjang!

Igor: Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Lucifer: Ambilin gue jus jeruk!

Igor: Nih!

Igor pun turun jabatannya jadi pelayan... Souji langsung sweatdrop.

Souji: OMG... Katakan kalo ini hanya mimpi...

Izanami: Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi, wahai anak manusia...

Souji: WTH! Izanami! Apa yang lo lakuin disini!

Izanami: Kok nanya? Ya tentu aja karena aku diundang, wahai anak ayam berbulu putih...

Souji: Siapa yang anak ayam, heh!

Ameno-Sagiri: Ya kamu! Siapa lagi!

Souji: Lo mo ngajak berantem ya!

Nyx: Heh! Kok malah berantem saat pesta!

Souji: WTF! Siapa lo!

Nyx: *musik Nyx mulai mengalun* Aku adalah sang penyelamat seluruh umat manusia... Aku adalah impian para manusia yang sudah lelah akan hidup mereka... Aku adalah ibu dari pada shadow... Aku adalah...

Minato: Nyx si sinting... *hiccup*

Nyx: Nyx si sinting!

Kaori: Eh... dia ngaku!

Nyx: WHAT! BUKAN! AKU ADALAH NYX YANG KEREN NAN ANGGUN!

Ryoji: He~ disini banyak cewek manisnya!

Souji: Siapa lagi tuh!

Nyx: Dia adalah putraku dan juga avatarku yang tercinta, Ryoji Mochizuki~

Souji: Woa... dunia ini makin gila... Aku merasa malah aku yang gila~

Souji langsung ambruk! Yang lain pada ngelilingi si Souji.

Kaori: Dia knapa sih! Udah capek-capek nyari cara supaya bisa damai ama tuh Erebus supaya bisa kesini malah ujungnya kayak gini...

Minato: *hiccup* Eee~ ada orang pingsan... *hiccup*

Margareth: Yo wis~ Ayo pesta lagi~

All: Yeah!

Souji langsung dilempar keluar ke shopping district dengan biadabnya, sedangkan yang lainnya pada pesta di Velvet Club. Lima menit kemudian...

Souji: Ah... ngapain gue tidur disini?

Yosuke: Partner, akhirnya lo bangun juga...

Souji: Ngapain lo disini, heh?

Yosuke: Udah baik-baik mo nemenin lo tidur siang di jalan marah kena marah... Kasian banget gue!

Souji: Sorry sorry... Jadi kalo dari tadi gue tidur disini yang tadi itu hanya mimpi dong! Yeah!

Yosuke: Woi, aku lupa ngasih ini ke lo. Dari tadi lo pegang terus sih

Souji: Apa ini?

_Terima kasih telah datang ke Velvet Club!_

Yosuke: Apaan nih? Partner

Souji: Pingsan deh gue~ *ambruk*

Yosuke: WTH!

* * *

Saiah dapet ide fic ini saat dengerin lagunya Project Pop 'Goyang Duyu'...  
Note ga penting: Readers (yang baca fic-fic saiah sebelumnya) sadar ga kalo nama FeMC Minako HANYA kalo ada Minato DAN fic lebih dari 2 chap? Dan saiah menamai FeMC Kaori HANYA kalo GA ada Minato ATAU fic hanya one-two shots?  
Well, thanks for reading this odd, strange, crazy, foolish fic!


End file.
